Standalone Application Settings
You can export your program to any operating system using File -> Save as standalone application. Before you do so, you should set your application setting using the File -> Standalone application setting menu: Every icon on the top menu is a different page of options, let's see each option: General Here you can select: *'Standalone Name:' Set the name of your standalone application. This should be the name you want your finished application to have. Don’t include a file extension (.exe on Windows or .app on Mac OS X) as the standalone builder can create standalones for multiple platforms and will add the appropriate extension automatically. * Inclusions Selector: Choose the components you want to include in a standalone. You may either choose to search for required inclusions automatically, or manually select the components you want to include. You may choose between: **'Search for Inclusions:' This is the default option. When selected, LiveCode will search your application stack file (main stack and sub stacks) to attempt to determine what components your application uses. It will then include those items. **'Select Inclusions for the Standalone Applications:' Select this option if you want to specify the components to include manually. You may wish to use this option if your application dynamically loads components that cannot be searched at this point automatically, or if you know exactly what components your application uses and wish to speed up the standalone building process by skipping the automatic search step. It is important that you choose to include all the components that your application uses or it may fail. If you do not include your own custom error reporting or LiveCode’s standalone error reporting dialog (discussed below) such failure may be silent – i.e. an operation in your standalone will simply cease working without displaying anything to the user. *'Profiles Settings:' Choose between the Property Profile settings options. You only need to alter settings in this area if you have used Property profiles. You may choose between: **'Remove all profiles:' Removes all profiles and builds the standalone using the currently active profile on each object. Select this option if you don't need to change profile in the standalone and want to save disk space by removing extraneous profile information. **'Set all objects to profile:' Set all objects to a specific profile then remove the profile data from objects. **'Include profiles and the profile library:' Include the profile library and allow switching between profiles in the standalone application. You can choose whether to include specific profiles or all profiles. Stacks Use this section to add additional stack files to your application. Any stacks you add to this section will be added to the stackFiles property of the Stack Files main stack of your standalone. This means that any scripts within your standalone application will be able to locate and reference these stacks by name. Advanced options are: * Move substacks into individual files: if you select this option, each of the sub stacks in the stack files you select will be moved into their own individual file, located in the data folder or within the application bundle of your standalone. * Rename stackfiles generically: renames each sub stack file using a number on disk (instead of using the name of the sub stack). Select this option if you do not want the names you have selected for stacks to be visible to the end user in the filing system. *'Create folder for stackfiles:' Creates a folder and places the stack files into that folder, instead of storing them at the same level as the standalone executable. All references in the stackFiles property will refer to this folder using a relative path so the stacks can still be located by the standalone application. *'Set destroyStack to true:' Set this option if you want the selected stack file to be removed from memory when it is closed. This option is useful if you are loading large stacks into memory and want them to be removed when they are closed. *'Encrypt with password:' Secures the scripts within the selected stack file with a password. This provides a basic level of encryption that prevents someone from casually reading the scripts in the stack by opening the file in a binary file viewer. Note: A stack file directly attached to a standalone application cannot have changes saved to it. This stack is bound directly to the executable file that runs. The OS locks an executable file while it is running. If you want to save changes in your standalone application, split your stack up until multiple files. A common technique is to create a "splash screen" stack that contains a welcome screen and then loads the stacks that make up the rest of your application. These stacks are referenced as stackFiles on this pane in the standalone settings screen. It is thus possible to automatically update these component stacks, or to save changes to them. You may also want to consider creating preference files in the appropriate location on your end user's system (see the specialFolderPath function and queryRegistry/setRegistry functions for more information). Copy files Use this feature to include help documents, read me files and other resources that you want to include with your standalone each time you build. Usually here you put all images, sounds, videos that are not embedded in source file, these files will be placed in the same directory of the standalone. You may choose an entire folder and all its content will be copied recursively. Options: *'Copy Referenced Files:' Loops over all image and player objects in stacks and copies any files referenced in the fileName property of these objects into the standalone. Then automatically sets the fileName property to reference these files in the standalone using referenced file paths. You may choose the name of the folder containing these files. Inclusions Livecode automatically search for needed librabry and inclusions, so you don't need this anymore Mac/Windows/Linux/Android/iOS/HTML5 Here you select which platforms you want to deploy your software, you can select all. Each page has a set of option specific of the operating system. Bug report Here you choose to include an error reporting stack in your standalone. You should select this option if you are testing your application and want details of any errors in your standalone, or if you have not included your own error reporting routines in your stacks. Options: * htmlText for dialog: The text to display to the user in the dialog that comes up when an error is encountered. This text should be in LiveCode-compatible HTML format. Create and format the text in a LiveCode field then copy the field's HTMLText property. * Dialog icon: The icon to display in the error dialog. This should be stored as an image in your stack. *'Allow user to enter comments:' Display a box for the user to give you more information. This information will be included in the report. *'Allow user to save report to file:' Allow the user to save the report to a file. Select this option if you want users to save an error report and send it to you. *'Allow user to email report:' Allow the user to email the report. Select this option if you want the user to be able to send you or your technical support department details of the error. This option loads up the system default email client and populates the email with the contents of the error report and the user's comments. The To: field is sent to the email address specified in the email address field. Category:IDE